


I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you

by Tixa_Sandiego



Series: 25 songs / 25 ships / 25 ficlets [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tixa_Sandiego/pseuds/Tixa_Sandiego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In wich Regina and Emma are dance students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic inspired by the song "I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you" by The Black Kids.
> 
> Many thanks to my awesome beta. <3

And then there they were, all smiles and doey eyes. Don't get me wrong; I don't hate them. I just don't like seeing them together. Her being with him. Well, it was sort of my fault: I let her believe that I hated her.

Maybe if I, moved by my competitive edge and ambition, hadn't chosen Robin to compete with, (He seemed to be my perfect match. And was a guy. Which was more comfortable, and easier to impress a mostly homophobic jury) and had ignored those sad puppy eyes. Which I, I must confess, always found lovely.

But it seems that I was wrong and in the end Robin and I were not the soul mates that I thought we would be.

I couldn't help but to roll my eyes when she giggled like a schoolgirl. And because of him.

\- Regina! - Tink pinched my arm, waking me up from my trance. - You have that ‘serial killer face’ on again.  
\- Well, I wouldn't say serial. - I say, grinning at the blonde.  
\- You don't say. - She answered, poorly muffling a laugh.  
\- So, how is Neal? - I inquired, averting the attention from me and the elephant in the room. She shrugged.  
\- I don't even know... - She answered, resting her hands on her hips while staring at her dancing shoes.

\- Good evening boys and girls! - The Classic Dances teacher, Mr. Gold, greeted while entering the room. - Today we will be dancing Fox Trot. Find a pair! You know what to do!  
I sighed, a bit upset, seeing that almost everyone was paired up ages ago. Everyone but me.  
I saw Robin at the corner of my eye throwing me a sorrowful look and I ignored him. What an idiot.

\- Seems like it's just you and me left, Queenie. - Said Jefferson, approaching me with a dashing smile. He was one of my oldest friends from before my life became a descending spiral of disgrace.  
\- Don't embarrass me. - I said simply, while smirking and taking his hand when the music started to play.

We always were in sync and had almost everything to be the perfect power couple. If I hadn't met Daniel and if he hadn't gone through a psychotic break after his wife's death.

\- I think Captain Wonder is having a tough time. - Jefferson whispered in my ear turning his head towards Emma and Killian, who seemed to be struggling with the wild pace of Fox Trot. - Don't look so satisfied.  
\- Idiot. - I retorted, but he knew how much I loved to see Captain Guyliner tripping over his own feet and be reprimanded by Professor Gold.

\- Mr. Killian Jones! - yelled Gold pausing the music. - Go wash your face in the bathroom or go home since you are doing nothing but ruining your partner’s performance!  
Killian huffed with anger and humiliation and left the classroom in full rage mode.

\- Professor Gold? - Jefferson called, I arched a brow, curious about what he was about to do.  
\- Yes Mr. Jefferson Hatter?  
\- I have an appointment with my psychiatrist. Can I leave?  
\- You are dismissed. - Said Mr. Gold waving his hand in a theatrical way. Jefferson winked at me before leaving.

\- Miss Emma Swan. - He ordered, putting the music on again. - You will practice with Miss Regina Mills.  
\- I hope you don't mind dancing with me. - Emma said, pushing a few strands of golden hair behind her ear.  
\- That's nonsense.

\- I know that we always had our issues and that you hate me, but-.  
\- I don't hate you Miss Swan. - I said interrupting her.  
\- Oh. Then call me Emma. - And I couldn't hide a smile.

\- X -

\- See you tomorrow dearies. - Said Professor Gold, finishing the class and turning the radio off, leaving the classroom leaning on his cane.  
\- I wasn't that bad, right? - Emma asked me smiling anxiously.  
\- Exactly the opposite. - I answered trying to seem confident, while in fact I felt like I was drowning in her green eyes. - I think we could go far in the regionals.  
\- Do you mean that? - She asked, her eyes shining and a childish smile on her face. How could I have been such an idiot all this time?   
\- Yes. If you weren't with Mr. Jones already, of course.  
\- Yeah... - She stared at the floor. I hated to be the one pointing out things as they were, but she was Jones’s partner not mine.

\- Do you want to dance something before heading home? - I suggested once the classroom was empty and her face lit up with a radiant smile and I felt my heart sinking a little more in my chest.  
\- Can we dance a waltz? I miss dancing waltzes like crazy.  
\- Sure. - I answered. She looked so excited that I couldn't say no even if I wanted to. I switched the cds and turned the radio on.

\- Do you mind if I take the lead? - I asked feeling a bit anxious.  
\- Of course not. - She answered and I placed my hand on her waist and held her hand with my free one. 

We fit so perfectly that it seemed like we were born for each other’s arms. I shaked my head, trying not to dwell on such thoughts and keep my hopes down.  
Our movements were fluid and at the rythm of the song, so in sync that everything seemed to be like destiny. Her hand, that was resting on my shoulder, went to the curve of my neck, making me shiver. And the way she looked at me was so intense that made me think that maybe there was still hope that it wasn't too late for me. For us.

The world outside ceased to exist. I only hear the music playing on background, our breaths and my heart beating on my throat. I let go of her hand and held her by the waist pulling her close to me. She placed her arms around my neck and our foreheads touched. She looked at me and I prayed to all the gods that I wasn't misjudging all the signs.

She bit her lower lip and I thought ‘the hell with it’.I tilted my head and caught her lips in a soft kiss; they were softer, and sweet. Like cherry.   
I pulled away so I could see her reaction and then she brought her lips onto mine with such force I stumbled a bit. I felt her parting her lips and when I'm about to deepen the kiss we hear the sound of something falling on the floor.

\- Emma! - Of course it had to be Captain Two Left Feet. I could feel his anger and humiliation before he left the classroom, leaving the bouquet of roses he had brought on the floor.  
\- Killian, wait! - Emma looked at me one last time before running after her boyfriend and I'm not sure what I saw, if regret, guilt or love.

And here I stand, in an empty classroom with the taste of cherry on my lips and Vivaldi still playing.


End file.
